Jedi-Master Ventress?
by Paladin Willa
Summary: This is just a one shot of what Ventress would be like good. What happens when Ventress never lost her second Jedi master as a Padawan. Will she help in the Clone Wars? Or in killing Count Dooku? What would she do?


**My friend, AM and I are writing this because we thought this would be fun. It was interesting to think about what would have happened should Ventress been good. So please give us constructive criticisms. And here you go! OUR ONE SHOT TAKE ON VENTRESS IF SHE WAS GOOD! –RK+AM**

 **XXX Ventress' POV XXX**

I just got saved by Jedi Master Narec on Rattatak. He saw the connection I had with the force and accepted me as his Padawan.

 **XXX A Few years Later XXX**

During my Jedi training, Rattatak got attacked by Weequay. They got paid by the local warlord to kill me and my master. We were walking through town when we got attacked.

I saw a Weequay sneaking up behind my master. I then dived and pushed my master out of the way but got grazed on the back by the laser blast. I grunted from the pain, but got up and attacked the Weequay who tried killing my Master. We then went around Rattatak and defeated all the Weequay raiders who attacked.

After we finished my Master took me to a healer droid and got my burn checked. Once I got bandaged up, we left for Coruscant to report what happened.

 **XXX Years Later XXX**

My Master and I went to Coruscant. After our meeting with the Jedi counsel we went to Chancellor Palpatine to talk to him. When I entered the room I felt something was off but mentally shrugged. My Master would be able to sense it too. "So Padawan Ventress, you are strong with the force. Did your Master teach you well?"

"Yes Chancellor Palpatine." I said nodding. While we talked I continued to get bad vibes from him. When we left we went back to the Jedi counsel. When we entered all the lights were off and I looked around then looked at my Master.

"Padawan Ventress. You have finished you jedi training. Do you promise to protect the galaxy?" Figures appeared with their faces covered.

"Yes."

"Then as we cut your Padawan braid. You are know a Jedi-Master." The lights came on after my braid fell to the ground. Cut by a lightsaber, I see that Obiwan was the one who cut it. "You are now part of the Jedi counsel." Obiwan said.

I nod in excitment.

 **XXX Months later XXX**

War. I look around at my Clone Battalion and glance back at Jumper. "Ready to go General."

"Let's go." I said. We head out and attack the droids. As we fight I see a figure approach wearing a robe. Red flashes by the person, when he's close enough and I activated my lightsaber.

A green light lit up my face to the person. "Who goes there?" I demand.

The figure chuckles before ripping my lightsaber out of my hands with the force, "Foolish child." The figue then pushes the hood covering their face away. I feel evil radiate from him. Jumper comes beside me with a few other clones.

"Count Dooku." Jumper said, disdain covered his normally cheerful voice. While Dooku was distracted I pulled my lightsaber back and attacked. I soon realized that he was better than me and he had all the advantages. As he attacked my defences slipped and his saber cut my arm. He pressed his advantage and started cutting me everywhere.

Soon though all the clones came over and helped. When I could see they had it in hand and Dooku was slowly backing up I allowed the welcoming folds of unconsciousness and fell to the ground.

I woke up to the sound of beeping. I look around and see Obi Wan and Narec in the corner. "Obiwan? Narec?" I ask sitting up. They come over to me with smiles.

"We're glad your awake. You've been out for a week. Dooku hurt you badly so you will be out of action for a while." Obi Wan said. I nod understanding but am still upset.

"When I can leave I'll make Dooku pay." I replied determinedly. They nodded agreement at my statement.

 **XXX**

 **Heya! P.S. after this point just go along with the clone wars. She's just going to help the counsel. OK? OK, how did you think of our Ventress one shot of her being good? I was just curious when I wrote it what Ventress would be like if her second Jedi Master didn't die. So please tell me what you think! Also sorry it took so long for it to come out. AM and I have been distracted with school, other fanfics and me personally a new story. If you want to read my stories go to Wattpad and look up Ranger_Mage. That's my username. So be awesome and tell us what you thought! -RK+AM**


End file.
